fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassandra
Cassandra '''(カサンドラ- Kasandora) is a wizard and the 4th, aswell as the current master of the independent guild; Hyena Howl . A fearsome and elegant swordwielder, Cassandra is well known across the kingdom of Sonia, holding titles such as '''"Grand Knight" for her nigh matchless swordsmanship and "Alpha Hyena" due being the master of Hyena Howl. Appearance Personality Cassandra is a calm, elegant, blunt, fearsome, cunning, intimidating and beautyful woman. Cassadra is perhaps best described however as a stupidly patience person. She allways manages to remain calm and can overlook even most annoying of noises. However, its no secret that she has a great love for her guild and anyone who is a member. She will protect them at all cost, even if the cost is her own life. She also loves to help the members of her guild to become stronger and reach their full potential. She likes to refer to her guildmates as her pack. History Magic and Abilities Survey: A time based magic that allows Cassandra to glimpse into the future and see her opponent`s next move before they make it. She is however, only able to glimpse a few seconds into the future. This magic is very pratical and combined with her`s great combat skills, it makes her a deadly foe. Superhuman Strenght: Cassandra has displayed that she posses incredible levels of physical strenght, being able to lift a human being with only one hand. She can free herself from most binds using only her strenght. Her physical strenght is also shown in her swordply as she can slice an enourmous concrete stone in half very easily. Immense Speed: One of Cassandra`s greatest feat. Her speed is great enough to allow her to run on walls for a couple of seconds and can also catch up to a Magic Mobile. Her speed also makes her swordsplay even deadlier as she can attack with quick and precise strikes that are too fast for a normal eye to follow. Her speed is indeed incredible and its hard to belive she is so fast without the need of magic. Superhuman Stamina: Beacuse of her immense speed and swordsmanship, Cassandra heavily relies on stamina. So she had to dedicate alot of time and effort in order to muster up a large amount of stamina so she could fight for extended periods of time without tiring. As a result Cassandra`s stamina levels are only second to her swordsmanship. She can fight multiple enemies at once from all directions without tiring or losing focus. She also has enough to run on walls and catch up to Magic Mobiles. Immense Reflexes: Yet another aspect of Cassandra that made her such a deadly warrior. Cassandra posses incredible and sharp reflexes allowing her to react to even small things like bugs. Cassandra did`nt only require sharp reflexes for her swordsmanship, but also for her Magic. Beacuse Survey allows her to see into the future for only a few seconds (at least only 3), she needed to be able to react just has quickly. Grandmaster Swordsmanship: This is what Cassandra is best known for. She has trained under a few mentors to make her swordsmanship the absloute apex it can be and she is skilled both with reverse-grip and normal grip. She strikes with fast, strong and precise strikes making it difficult to predict her movements. Cassandra is also skilled with her swords defensivly and is able to deflect houndreds of bullets shoot at her without loosing focus. She has fought and beaten many swordsmasters aswell. Cassandra wields four swords which are all imbued with magic, though she only wields two at the same time. She has said that she trained 10 hours every singel day for around 2 decades in order to reach where she is now, but looking back, she thinks it was well worth it and she is very proud of herself. Decent Magic Power: '''Despite her incredible skills and status as Guild Master, Cassandra`s Magic Power is just decent. She focused all of her training on herself and her sword training and as such, she does`nt posses much magic power. In fact, she has one of the lowest amount of magic power in the entire guild Equipment '''Primus: This was Cassandra`s first ever sword that she forged herself and has kept it ever since. This sword is able to unleash powerful shockwaves that can slice through metal and even push back some magical attacks. Igni: This sword holds a Fire Lacrima that enables it to utilze fire to some degree. With this sword, Cassandra can unleash a blast of fire or cover the sword in fire for combat. Fulgor: This sword holds a Lightning Lacrima that enables it to utilize lightning magic. Cassandra can use this blade to summon a lightning strike from skies or coat the sword with lightning to shock her foes. The hilt is made of rubber so she does`nt get shocked herself. The sword can also be used to paralyze her foes. Null: This sword has the ability to simply nullify magic. Cassandra does this by slicing magic spells that are thrown at her. Trivia *Igni comes from Ignis, which is latin for Fire. *Fulgor comes from Fulgur, which is latin for Lightning. *Null comes from Nullification. *Primus named as such due to it being her primary sword *Pictures provided by the wonderful place known as Google. *The character is Miyamoto Musashi from Fate/Grand Order. I just found it randomly while searching for pictures for this character. Quotes "You dare to threat my guild in front of me? Thats either very bold or incredibly stupid. But it does`nt really matter, beacuse you just lost you life"